


Never Swim Alone

by WolfaMoon



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek (2009), Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Breaking Up & Making Up, Developing Relationship, Drowning, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Hurt!McCoy, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Relationships, M/M, Romance, Suicide Attempt, Swimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-25
Updated: 2014-02-25
Packaged: 2018-01-13 19:14:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1237846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfaMoon/pseuds/WolfaMoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leonard has lost his man. Having nothing to lose he swims alone. (Implied past: McKirk, Spota. Present Spirk. Future Leota.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Swim Alone

Never Swim Alone  
BY: Wolfa Moon  
Summary: Leonard has lost his man. Having nothing to lose he swims alone. (Implied past: McKirk, Spota. Present Spirk. Future Leota.)  
Disclaimer: Don’t ever swim alone. Don’t Own.

(Never Swim Alone)

Leonard had lost him. Not to death’s door. Not to the great vastness of space. Hell, he followed him there. Yet he had lost him as a friend and possibly a lover. Then he saw him walk into the party laughing on the arms of Spock. Nyota had shot a glare at them. Then their eyes locked, a sad smile shared between them. They had lost.  
Drinking the last of his liquid courage he looks over at the ocean. It’s not earth. It’s not home. He doesn’t have one anymore. Why the hell not? Taking his communicator out he sets it on the rock he was resting on. He complains enough about his equipment breaking. Shirt and shoes next, not bad. Taking a breath he goes into the water.  
The water is warm. Warm like a bath. Swimming where one of the suns set he chases it. Something he might catch actually. His legs begin to get exhausted. There is still more to go. Need to get further away from the hurt.  
Then he stops. Looking back he can’t see the lights of the party. He had escaped from them. Looking up to the sky where enterprise possibly is. Doctors can always be replaced. Jim didn’t need him. Hell earth didn’t need him. Getting tired. Tired has been growing for the longest time. Time to just let it all go.  
Sinking into the water it washes over him cleaning him. Cleansing him so he can go onto the next step. Opening his eyes under the water it is dark but there is moonlight streaming through the waves crashing above. Looking eerie but beautiful. Relaxing more, he feels the need for oxygen, which he breaks the surface for but soon it will all end. And one Leonard McCoy will drift into the background of one great Jim Kirk.

(Never Swim Alone)

She had watched him go in from the balcony. Gathering he had had enough and couldn’t take it anymore. Jim Kirk is a fool for letting such a good man go. Still watching him as he took off his boots and shirt. Then he swims out. Guess he needs to get out and work out his frustration. Swim away from the hurt. Looking over she sees Spock run his fingers over Kirk’s in a romantic action. Then turning back she couldn’t see the doctor any more.  
She waited and counted. Sure she knows Leonard is a good swimmer. They had joined a water polo team while at the academy. Yet he isn’t there.  
Abandoning the party she goes to the beach. There she finds his communicator, shirt and boots.  
“Len?”

(Never Swim Alone)

Air tries to fill his lungs. Pressure on his chest. There is someone screaming over him. Then a mouth is on his and air. Air. He coughs.  
“Good.” He is moved into recovery position. “Breath Leonard.” Coughing all the water out he turns back to see his savior. “Len, can you heat me?”  
“Ny?” he croaked.  
“Len, what the hell were you thinking?!?” she reaches pulling him close to her chest. “Don’t do that to me.”  
“Do what?”  
“Leave me.” She began to cry. He began to shiver. Moving back a little his blurriness eyes focus on her red rimmed ones. “You scared me. You were gonna leave me.”  
“I wasn’t leaving you. They…” she slaps him on the face.  
“You think you are the only one who was hurt. Who felt betrayed? Those two and that left just us. Len, please.” Her sobs became a roar. Moving forward he pulls her to him.  
“I thought I was alone.”  
“You are never alone.” She kisses him on the lips. “Don’t leave me alone.”  
“I promise.” Len holds her tight as the tide grows higher on the beach. 

(Never Swim Alone)


End file.
